


Peace

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the Department of Mysteries battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

Sirius stroked one hand over Buckbeak's side, watching as the hippogriff relaxed. "There, it's not so bad," he said soothingly. "You'll be your old self in no time."  
  
The door creaked open, and he looked up to smile at Remus. "Is he okay?" Remus asked, nodding his head towards Buckbeak.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine." He shifted himself away from Buckbeak and leaned back against the wall, his smile widening when Remus slid down the wall and joined him. Remus' legs unfolded and stretched out, and the light hair flattened as Remus rested his head back. He looked exhausted, and Sirius suppressed the knot of frustration in his stomach, the nagging voice in his head that constantly reminded him of his uselessness. He settled on pressing a light kiss to Remus' jaw. "Who's coming over tonight?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody. Kreacher's downstairs in the kitchen getting everything ready." Remus sighed and closed his eyes, and Sirius watched Remus. The light in the room faded slightly as the sun lowered a little more past the high, arched window, its pattern of crossed bars casting a pattern over Remus' face. Remus gave another sigh and said, "I'm so tired."  
  
Of course he was tired. He had transformed only two or three nights ago, yet the Order had sent him out to do his usual business the very next day. They'd been doing that to him all year. Sirius remembered a time when Remus rested in bed for a few days at least, and how they stayed there together in the evenings, curled up, warm, and discussing what Sirius had done that day for the Order. That's when he had actually  _done_  something. Went to secret meetings, tracked Death Eaters, came home to cook Remus' favorite foods for supper. He worked for the Order and he took care of Remus. These days it seemed he did neither.  
  
"You'll get lots of rest tonight," Sirius murmured, unable to resist touching his lips to the familiar, comforting skin again. "I'll make sure of it." He could already feel himself lying on his side, Remus' body arched into his, breathing in the quieting scent of pillows and sheets and Remus' patchy shirt, staring at Remus' face through a thin veil of dark and light hair mingled, hearing nothing but the sound of Remus breathing.  
  
"Not if the meeting goes late."  
  
"I'll storm the kitchen and rescue you. Knight in shining armor and all that rubbish."  
  
Remus chuckled and turned his head to meet Sirius' mouth with his own. Remus must have been eating chocolate again, because his mouth tasted like an afternoon in Hogsmeade, and Sirius made a soft growl of protest when Remus drew back slightly. "You'd have to get past three Aurors," Remus smiled, sliding his fingers through Sirius' hair to rest on the nape of his neck.   
  
"This is Sirius Black you're talking to," he grinned. His mouth tipped wryly. "Before my days as a housemaid, I was pretty handy with a wand."  
  
"You still are," said Remus gently, and Sirius could not avert his gaze from the warmth he found in Remus' eyes. "But Sirius?"  
  
"Mmm?" he asked distractedly, as Remus kissed his temple and made his way slowly down Sirius' hairline.   
  
"I don't think you're a maid."  
  
It took him a moment to register that there was teasing in Remus' tone. Sirius laughed and gave Remus a shove that landed them both tumbled on the floor, thanks to Remus' swift grab of Sirius' robes. Not that Sirius hadn't gone willingly. Buckbeak lifted his head disapprovingly at the commotion, then set it down again and turned away from them.   
  
"No, I guess I'm not," Sirius said, looking down at Remus' grinning face. "Not in any sense of the word, thanks to you."   
  
Still smiling, he slid his hand down to the waist of Remus' trousers, loving the way the light eyes darkened, the way the smiling mouth slackened and opened in voiceless encouragement. He kissed Remus' arching throat, down to the collar and the top of the loosened tie, then shifted himself further down. If Remus had to endure a long meeting, Sirius would at least give him something nice to think about. Remus' long fingers were lost in his hair, and Sirius reached one hand up to slip his thumb into Remus' mouth. The pressure of teeth sank more and more into his skin until with a final clench of his jaw and a barely suppressed moan, Remus sank back against the floor. Sirius swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and readjusted Remus' clothes, then crawled up to lie down beside him.  
  
He curled himself up, laying his head on the thin shoulder and draping his arm over the gradually stilling chest. "Remus, I love you," he murmured.   
  
"I know," Remus said.   
  
They lay in pensive quiet as the remaining sunlight faded gradually from the room, and Sirius would have thought that Remus had fallen into much-needed sleep, were it not for the fingertips idly stroking his forehead.  
  
They were startled by a ringing downstairs, then the loud shrieking of his mum, and both of them sat quickly upright. Remus looked resigned to a long night, and Sirius cursed whoever it was who had arrived so early.


End file.
